


Adverbiale Bestimmung - Temporal

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Dark, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporale Adverbialbestimmungen bezeichnen einen Zeitpunkt, einen Zeitabschnitt oder eine Zeitdauer. Außerdem drücken sie auch Wiederkehr und Wiederholung aus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adverbiale Bestimmung - Temporal

**Titel:** Adverbiale Bestimmung – Temporal  
 **Autor:** naboru  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud, Zack  
 **7_suenden Prompt:** oo1 - Hochmut  
 **120_minuten Sommerchallenge:** #20 Thantophobie - Angst vor dem Sterben, Tod  
 **Word Count:** 3257  
 **Rating:** PG-16  
 **Warnings:** dark, com  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Temporale Adverbialbestimmungen bezeichnen einen Zeitpunkt, einen Zeitabschnitt oder eine Zeitdauer. Außerdem drücken sie auch Wiederkehr und Wiederholung aus…

 **Kommentar:** Wow! Es hat richtig Spaß gemacht Zack  & Cloud zu schreiben. *lol* Allerdings sind sie hier auch nicht zusammen und ich bezweifle auch irgendwie, dass ich noch mehr Zack & Cloud schreibe… Ich meine, alle Szenen, die ich mit den Beiden so im Kopf hatte, hab ich hier verbraten. ^^°

Wisst ihr was? Komischerweise hab ich beim Schreiben Techno gehört… Óo Also das, was ich an „Techno“ höre, Flying Steps etc… Was ja kein Techno ist, aber ich kenn mich damit nicht aus. Für mich is halt alles in der Art Techno. ^^°

 

 **Adverbiale Bestimmung - Temporal**

„Hey, Cloud wach auf!“  
Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter, was ihn kurz unzufrieden brummen ließ.  
„Hörst du mich überhaupt? Cloud? Aufwachen!“  
Wieder murmelte er nur etwas Unverständliches, als er sich langsam auf den Rücken drehte und seine Augen einen Spalt öffnete. „Hä…? Was’n?“  
Zack war über ihn gebeugt und sah ihn etwas besorgt an.  
„Sag mal, du hast ja echt nen gesunden Schlaf. Ich dachte schon, du wärst tot… Es ist zehn vor fünf.“  
Geschockt weiteten sich Clouds Augen, als diesem bewusst wurde, dass er nur noch wenige Minuten hatte, um sich fertig zu machen.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte der Blonde panisch. Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und stieß mit Zack zusammen, der daraufhin fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
„Argh! Scheiße…!“, zischte Cloud und hielt sich die schmerzende Stirn. Zack ging es nicht anders. Ungläubig blickte er zu dem Blonden, eine Hand an der blutenden Nase.  
„Wow… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du SO ein Morgenmuffel bist.“ Der Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen änderte sich schnell und er grinste den anderen an, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß. „Allerdings solltest du dich jetzt wirklich beeilen. Wir müssen in acht Minuten unten sein.“  
„Shit!“ Mit einem Satz sprang Cloud aus dem Bett und rannte an Zack vorbei zu seinem Spind, um sich anzuziehen. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich die Zähne zu putzen, deswegen schnappte sich Zack Clouds Handgelenk und zog ihn mit nach draußen, als der Blonde gerade seinen Pullover übergezogen hatte.

Alle anderen Rekruten waren schon anwesend, als die beiden den Treffpunkt erreichten. Ungewollt zogen sie einige verwunderte Blicke auf sich, als Zack das Handgelenk des anderen losließ und Cloud sich endlich seinen Pullover zu Recht zupfen konnte.  
„Hi Leute!“, grüßte Zack die anderen mit erhobener Hand und beugte so dummen Sprüchen vor, die sich garantiert nicht nur um ihr Zuspätkommen gedreht hätten.  
Als der Diensthabende Ausbilder den Raum betrat, stellten sich alle Rekruten in einer Reihe auf.  
Zack und Cloud standen nebeneinander und atmeten noch immer schnell und außer Puste.  
„Autsch…“, nuschelte Zack leise, als ihm die kalte Luft in der verletzten Nase brannte.  
Cloud sah ihn schuldbewusst an.  
„Tut mir Leid. Tut’s sehr weh?“, flüsterte der Blonde und das schlechte Gewissen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Nein, es geht.“ Zack fing an zu grinsen und zog lasziv seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Aber das nächste Mal könntest du mir deine Zuneigung auf andere Art zeigen…“  
„Idiot!“ Cloud sah verlegen zur Seite und war froh, das seine Wangen durch das schnelle Laufen schon rot waren…

An diesem Tag mussten sich Zack und Cloud noch einige blöde Kommentare anhören.  
Cloud, weil seine Stirn eine dicke, blaue Beule zierte und Zack, weil seine Nase etwas angeschwollen war und rötlich-braun leuchtete.

***

Er saß auf dem Bett. Seine Beine waren ausgestreckt und auf den Oberschenkeln hatte er ein Magazin, das ihn im Grunde gar nicht interessierte. Auf dem Boden hockte Zack im Schneidersitz. Den Rücken an die Bettseite gelehnt und seine Haare streiften Clouds Bein. Die Augen des Älteren waren geschlossen. Leise summte er die Melodie mit, die er über seine Kopfhörer hörte.  
Cloud lächelte unbemerkt.

***

Sie saßen alle zusammen in dem für diese Menge an Leuten viel zu kleinen Raum. Einige Rekruten, die Cloud nur sehr flüchtig kannte, hatten Alkohol besorgt und der Blonde war froh, dass die Ausbilder heute selbst eine Feier hatten und sie so vermutlich nicht erwischen würden.  
Er seufzte genervt, als ihn der Kamerad, der neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, beim Aufstehen anstieß. Warum war er bloß mitgegangen?  
Er fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Gut, er wusste wieso. Weil Zack so gut im Überreden war. Das nächste Mal würde er nicht mitkommen, egal, was für Argumente der Ältere haben würde. Einen kurzen Moment musste er hämisch grinsen – über sich selbst. Er plante jetzt schon für das nächste Mal, dabei sollte er doch erst mal diese „Party“ überstehen.

Viele seiner Kameraden hatten sich besonders herausgeputzt oder es zumindest versucht, weil ein paar der Mädchen aus der Stadt gekommen waren. Aber Cloud interessierte das nicht. Er saß seit dem er in das Zimmer gekommen war auf der alten, zerschlissenen Couch und hatte nur ein schlichtes, weißes T-Shirt und eine helle Jeans an. Er wollte weder ein Mädchen abschleppen, noch sich betrinken. Eigentlich wollte er nur schlafen.  
Angestrengt holte er tief Luft und sein Blick fiel auf Zack. Dieser unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit einem Blonden Mädchen, das ein recht knappes, blaues Kleid trug.  
Cloud zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und sah schnell weg. Er hätte wirklich nicht mitkommen sollen…

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon auf der Couch gesessen hatte, doch nach einer Weile war es ihm gelungen, die laute Musik zu überhören und etwas zu dösen. Erst als einer seiner Kameraden ihn in die Seite piekste, zuckte der Blonde heftig zusammen und sah auf.  
Erschrocken blickte Cloud neben sich und runzelte die Stirn. „Was sollte das denn, Akira?“  
Neben ihm saß ein ziemlich stämmiger, junger Mann mit braunen Haaren, der etwa zwei Jahre älter war als er und mindestens einen Kopf größer, was jedoch nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich war. In seiner Truppe waren alle größer als Cloud, weswegen er ab und an auch geärgert wurde.  
Auf Akiras Schoss saß ein Mädchen, von dem er interessiert gemustert wurde.  
„Ach Cloud, jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht! Du sitzt schon den ganzen Abend hier, oder? Hier, trink was.“ Der Brünette drückte ihm einen Becher in die Hand, von dem Cloud den Inhalt gar nicht kennen wollte.  
„Nein, danke“, nuschelte er und stellte den Becher auf die Box neben dem Sofa.  
„Du bist echt ne totale Spaßbremse“, meinte Akira mit einem schiefen Grinsen und das Mädchen musste kichern.  
Cloud verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ach, ist er nicht süß, wenn er so genervt guckt?“ Das Mädchen lächelte ihn überschwänglich an und kniff ihn in seine Wange. Ohne Kommentar wischte Cloud die fremde Hand aus dem Gesicht.  
Wieder kicherte das Mädchen, bis plötzlich Zack vor ihnen stand.  
„Hey, ihr da“, grüßte er die drei und Cloud schnaubte missbilligend. Zack hatte schon einiges getrunken, was sehr schwer zu übersehen war und quetschte sich zwischen Cloud und Akira auf das Sofa, wobei er fast auf dem Blonden gelandet wäre.  
„Na, alles okay bei euch?“ Zack grinste breit.  
„Bei mir schon“, antwortete Akira, bevor er zu Cloud rüber nickte, „Nur er ist mal wieder so ne trübe Tasse…“  
„Hmmm…“ Überlegend sah der Schwarzhaarige zu Cloud, der versuchte, den Blick zu ignorieren. „Du solltest wirklich mehr aus dir rauskommen… Sei doch mal fröhlicher.“  
„Ich bin fröhlich.“ War Clouds trockene, schlichte Antwort.  
Beide, Akira und Zack, wandelten ihren Ausdruck zu einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Belustigung.  
„Ja, natürlich…“, lachte Akira.  
„Hey!“ Cloud drehte sich langsam ernsthaft missgelaunt zu den anderen. „Ich bin ein fröhlicher Mensch, okay?! Ich kann´s nur nicht immer so zeigen.“  
Zack biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht lachen zu müssen. „Bestimmt. Wenn du das sagst…“  
„Kch“, zischte Cloud nur und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch.  
„Ach, lasst ihn doch“, schaltete sich das Mädchen ein und lächelte zu dem Blonden. „Hier…“ Sie beugte sich über Zack und klemmte Cloud schnell eine ihrer Spangen ins Haar, auf der eine dicke Blume angeklebt war.  
Akira musste Lachen, da es nun so aussah, als würde hinter Clouds Ohr eine pinke Blüte stecken.  
Zack schmunzelte. „Schick. Solltest du öfter tragen.“  
„Was?“, irritiert fasste sich Cloud an die Stelle und zog die Spange heraus. „Was sollte das denn?!“  
„Na ja… Blumen machen glücklich“, sagte das Mädchen naiv und vermutlich meinte sie es auch noch ernst.  
„Ja, total…“ Cloud stand brummend auf. „Ich gehe“, sagte er noch, bevor er sich durch die eng stehenden Leute quetschte.

Als er den Flur betrat, war die Luft angenehm kühl. Durch die geschlossene Tür hörte man die Musik nur noch gedämpft, sie war jedoch immer noch recht laut.  
Wieder war Cloud froh, dass die Ausbilder nicht hier waren.  
Schlendernd machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier, in seinen Gedanken schon längst im Bett, als plötzlich die Musik einen Moment lauter wurde.  
Irritiert wandte er seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten und sah, wie Zack gerade die Tür zu machte.  
Kritisch zog Cloud seine Augenbraue hoch. Der Ältere hatte wohl doch einiges mehr getrunken, als er angenommen hatte. Zacks Schritte waren unsicher und er hatte eine Hand an der Wand, vermutlich, damit er nicht allzu sehr torkelte.  
„Warte mal, Cloud.“  
Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um. „Was ist denn? Ich will ins Bett…“  
„Das eben, tut mir Leid.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Na, das mit der Spange.“ Zack hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen, als er wieder das Bild vor Augen hatte.  
„Aha…“  
„Ja… Sorry, aber mal zugegeben, das sah echt lustig aus. Du hättest dich mal im Spiegel angucken sollen.“  
„…“  
„Ja, doch, jetzt guck nicht so.“ Zack lachte leicht, räusperte sich aber schnell, als Clouds Blick noch etwas grimmiger wurde. „Das sah echt nett aus.“  
„Zack, halt einfach den Mund, okay?“ Clouds Gesicht entspannte sich und er klang weder aufgebracht noch wütend. Seine Stimme war nur monoton und müde. „Ist schon ätzend genug, dass ihr euch ständig über meine Größe lustig macht, jetzt müsst ihr mich auch nicht noch wie ein Mädchen zu Recht machen.“  
„Hey, so war das doch gar nicht~“  
„War’s das jetzt? Ich will ins Bett. Und du willst sicherlich zurück.“ Erschöpft fuhr er sich durch die Haare.  
„Ähm…“ Zack wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und als es seine einzige Reaktion blieb, zuckte Cloud mit den Schultern.  
„Bis morgen.“ Der Jüngere wandte sich um und schlurfte weiter müde den Flur entlang.  
Zack sagte nichts mehr. Er seufzte nur und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

***

Der Hof war komplett weiß und noch ohne Spuren. Sie waren die ersten, die ihn betraten und Cloud lies es sich nicht nehmen, einen Schneeball zu formen. Er presste das gefrorene Wasser so gut es ging mit seinen Handschuhen zusammen und sah sich dann um.  
„Hey, Zack!“, rief er laut und der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um.  
„Ja, wa~.“ Mitten in seinem Gesicht landete eine Ladung nasser, kalter Schnee.  
„Oh Mist“, nuschelte Cloud etwas geschockt und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Eigentlich hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er treffen würde. Beim Schießen traf er meistens auch nie das, was er sollte…  
Zack wischte sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht. „Na warte!“, grollte er und lief auf den Blonden zu.  
„Shit!“ Cloud rannte grinsend weg.

***

Cloud lehnte an der kalten Steinwand. Er war müde, er hatte das Gefühl, seit Jahren nicht geschlafen zu haben, denn hier konnte man nicht schlafen. Er wusste nicht, wie lang er hier schon saß. Man verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Manchmal kamen ihm seltsame, schreckliche Bilder in den Sinn, erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge, doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern.  
Ab und zu kam jemand rein, der ihn oder andere mitnahm, meist unter Protest – wenn man noch die Kraft besaß, sich zu wehren - aber sobald er dieses dunkle, kalte Zimmer verlassen hatte, fehlte ihm jede Erinnerung.  
Ihm tat alles weh. Er hatte frische Operationsnarben, wusste aber nicht woher.  
Er fror.  
„Cloud?“ Zacks Stimme war heiser. „Wie… geht es dir?“ Das fragte er jedes Mal, wenn Cloud aus dem Raum geführt wurde und schließlich wieder hier saß – ohne zu wissen, was dazwischen passiert war.  
Wie immer antwortete Cloud nicht, sondern schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.  
Er hörte, wie Zack tief Luft holte.  
Langsam ließ sich der Ältere an der Wand hinabgleiten und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Irgendwann kommen wir schon hier raus“, versuchte Zack den Blonden aufzumuntern und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.  
Cloud zuckte bei der Berührung heftig zusammen, was der andere mit Besorgnis zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Auch er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen.  
Wieder schliefen sie nicht.

***

„Oh nein…!“ Zack stöhnte genervt auf.  
„Hm?“ Neugierig sah Cloud ihn an.  
Sie hatten heute einen Tag frei und waren in die Stadt gegangen, weil Cloud sich ein Buch kaufen wollte, das der Laden dann aber leider nicht hatte.  
Jetzt saßen sie auf einer Bank in der Innenstadt und aßen eine Kleinigkeit.  
„Da sind Tomaten drauf…!“ Zack hatte die obere Hälfte des Brötchens angehoben und starrte jetzt angeekelt auf das rote Gemüse.  
„Magst du keine Tomaten?“ Verwundert runzelte Cloud die Stirn.  
„Nein, ich hasse die. Die sind so widerlich.“  
„Hmm… findest du?“ Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann gib sie mir, ich mag Tomaten…“  
„…okay…“ Der Ältere kratzte die Scheibe von dem anderen Belag und legte sie auf Clouds Brötchen.  
Angewidert sah Zack ihn an, als er ohne Hemmungen hinein biss.  
„Wie kann man nur Tomaten mögen? Das ist echt pervers.“

***

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen sah er auf seine Hände. Sie hielten Zacks Schwert – waren blutbeschmiert.  
„Zack?“ Cloud klang gebrochen und heiser. „Hey… Zack…?“  
Der Ältere lag am Boden, in seinem eigenem Blut.  
„Hey…“ Der Blonde rüttelte an Zacks Oberkörper, starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wach auf… du… musst aufwachen…“  
Sein Atem war stockend und ihm war schlecht.  
Nur langsam drang die Tatsache in sein Bewusstsein, dass Zack nicht aufwachen würde.  
Er lag am Boden, die Augen geschlossen.  
Der Kloß in Clouds Hals machte ihm das Atmen und Schlucken schwer.  
Zack lächelte.

***

Cloud und Zack saßen in der Hocke unter einem Baum und starrten auf einen Punkt im Gras.  
„Meinst du, der ist tot?“, fragte Zack und kratzte sich am Nacken.  
„Ich weiß nicht…“ Cloud runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kenn mich mit Tieren nicht aus…“  
„Das ist eine Amphibie“, verbesserte ihn Zack stolz.  
„Das ist doch auch ein Tier…“  
„Trotzdem.“ Der Ältere nahm einen Stock und piekste den Frosch, der still im Gras saß, an. Er rührte sich noch immer nicht.  
„Ich glaube, er ist tot…“, murmelte Cloud.  
„Glaube ich auch…“ Zack stupste das Tier noch einmal an, das plötzlich laut quakte und wegsprang, dem Blonden beinahe ins Gesicht.  
„Uargh!“ Erschrocken schrie Cloud auf und fiel nach hinten ins Gras. „Verdammt!“  
Zack lachte laut los. „Er mochte dich wohl.“  
„Sehr komisch…“ Cloud holte tief Luft und stand auf, sah sich dabei noch einmal vorsichtig um, wo er hintrat.  
„Muss ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein, wenn dich jetzt schon Frösche anziehend finden?“ Zack grinste übers ganze Gesicht, was der andere nur mit einem Augenrollen quittierte.  
„Haha. Spinner!“

***

Aerith wurde von Sephiroth erstochen…

***

Schweißgebadet setzte Cloud sich auf. Seine Augen waren im ersten Moment weit aufgerissen. Verwirrt sah er sich um.  
Es war noch dunkel, er saß im Bett und merkte, dass er kaum zugedeckt war, weil Reno ihm wieder die Decke geklaut hatte.  
Er seufzte und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit er das letzte Mal geträumt hatte, worüber er auch nicht böse war.  
Müde winkelte er seine Beine an und verschränkte die Arme auf seinen Knien, um sein Kinn darauf zu legen.  
In seinen Gedanken wiederholten sich die Szenen und er wusste, dass er erst mal nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Erst, als Reno neben ihm anfing, sich zu bewegen und irgendetwas zu murmeln, riss sich Cloud von den Eindrücken los.  
„Cloud?“, nuschelte Reno und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. „Was’n los? Müssen wir schon aufsteh’n?“  
Der Blonde grinste einen flüchtigen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist ja erst halb vier.“  
„Oh…“ Reno kratzte sich am Nacken und rieb sich die Augen. „Und warum biste dann schon wach?“ Er gähnte herzhaft. „Hast du wieder geträumt?“  
„Hm…“  
„Oh… Schlimm?“  
„Nein… so wie immer.“  
Reno zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er wuschelte dem Blonden durch die Haare und grinste verschlafen. „Du könntest ruhig auch mal von mir träumen.“  
„Ich träume auch ab und zu von dir, so ist es ja nicht.“ Cloud klang fast etwas empört, was der andere amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm.  
„Ach, wirklich? Was denn so? Bestimmt irgendwelche unanständigen Sachen.“ Renos Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter und er piekste Cloud in die Seite.  
„Hm…“, brummte Cloud und antwortete dann trocken: „Ja, manchmal.“  
Es gab Momente, in denen Reno nicht wusste, ob Cloud die Wahrheit sagte und nicht merkte, was er gerade damit wirklich ausdrückte, oder ob der Blonde ihn vielleicht verarschte. Dies war einer dieser Momente, weswegen der Turk auch nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er darauf erwidern sollte.  
Schließlich murmelte er nur ein: „Öhm… aha… das ist… gut.“  
Beide schwiegen eine Zeit lang.

„Willst du dich nicht wieder hinlegen?“, fragte Reno und gähnte erneut.  
„Ja, doch… gleich…“  
Der Rothaarige zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Solange Cloud neben ihm wach im Bett saß, würde er selbst auch nicht mehr schlafen können, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Gerade, als er auf die Uhr sehen wollte, ergriff Cloud noch einmal das Wort.  
„Du Reno… Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?“  
„Öhm…“ Der Turk kratzte sich an seiner Nase. „Okay…“  
„Stirb nicht.“  
„Hä?“ Irritiert hob Reno seine Augenbrauen und ließ seinen Blick verwirrt durch den Raum wandern. „Äh… wie jetzt?“  
Cloud sah ihn an und meinte ernst: „Versprich mir, dass du nicht stirbst.“  
Reno öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch gleich wieder, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen konnte. Er atmete einmal tief ein, fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare und fragte dann: „Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Ja.“  
„Oh…“ Der Rothaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Also… Ich nehm das jetzt als Kompliment, aber Cloud…“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich meine… Also… Ich will dir jetzt nicht deine Illusionen rauben, oder so, aber irgendwann stirbt jeder…“  
„Ich weiß… trotzdem.“  
„Uff… Okay, aber… wie soll ich das versprechen?“ Reno wurde fast etwas nervös. Er würde Cloud ja gerne diesen Gefallen tun, wenn er denn könnte. Schließlich fuhr er fort: „Wenn ich so was versprechen würde, wäre das ziemlich hochmütig, oder? Also… ich meine… ja…“  
Cloud musste leicht grinsen, als er die Ratlosigkeit des anderen sah.  
„Bist du nicht ein bisschen hochmütig?“  
„Was? Ich?“ Reno klang entrüstet. „Ich bin nicht hochmütig. Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen arrogant, aber das auch nur ab und zu!“  
„Hochmütig und arrogant, ist das nicht dasselbe?“  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht!“  
Cloud biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht noch mehr zu grinsen, als er fragte: „Also bist du ‚nur’ arrogant und deswegen kannst so etwas nicht versprechen?“  
„Genau… also… so in der Art… Aber nenn es lieber gesunde Selbstüberschätzung, nicht Arroganz.“  
Cloud schmunzelte und wusste in diesem Moment wieder, warum er zusammen mit Reno in einem Bett saß.  
„Okay, wenn du willst… Und was ist jetzt? Gibst du mir trotzdem dein Versprechen?“  
Reno seufzte. „Du meinst das echt ernst, oder?“  
Im Halbdunkeln sah er, wie der Blonde nickte.  
„Oh Mann…“ murmelte Reno leise und kaute einen Augenblick auf seinen Fingernägeln. „Okay, ein Kompromiss. Ich verspreche dir Folgendes: Ich werde erst sterben, wenn meine Haare grau sind, ich ne Lesebrille brauche und ich Rheuma bekomme. In Ordnung?“  
Reno hörte den anderen kurz lachen und dann dessen Einwilligung.  
„Ja… das ist auch gut. Auch wenn ich mir dich nicht mit grauen Haaren vorstellen kann…“  
„Oh Gott, ich will gar nicht dran denken.“ Der Turk schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diese Bilder aus seinen Gedanken zu bekommen. „Wollen wir uns jetzt wieder hinlegen? Wir müssen in nicht mal zwei Stunden aufstehen.“  
Cloud nickte zur Antwort.

Eine Weile lagen beide schweigend nebeneinander. Cloud war schon wieder fast eingeschlafen, ohne Angst zu haben, schlecht zu träumen, als Reno ihn noch einmal ansprach: „Du, Cloud?“  
„Hm?“  
„Wenn ich jetzt zum Beispiel keine grauen Haare bekomme, sondern sie mir ausfallen… Gilt das Versprechen dann als gebrochen?“  
Cloud musste sich zusammennehmen, nicht zu amüsiert zu klingen. „Nein. Wenn das passieren sollte, kauf ich dir eine graue Perücke.“  
„Haha, sehr witzig! Ich meinte das ernst.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich auch.“


End file.
